


What I need

by buckbuckwild



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Relationship Discussions, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckwild/pseuds/buckbuckwild
Summary: There's not a lot Spike is unsure of, but this particular topic is one of them.Or: Spike is unsure of his life and himself and Jet shows him just how much he isn't.





	What I need

**Author's Note:**

> Porn with feelings. 
> 
> And by the way, Spike is trans. Don't have a reason for it, it's just what was in my head.

Water running. A door closing. Being joined by a larger presence. Familiar. 

Warm water. Two hands running up his sides. Those same hands in his hair. Familiar. 

Being turned around. The warm water on his back. Lips pressed to his. Familiar. 

“Who was it?” That question. Unfamiliar. 

Spike stared at Jet for a moment, shocked at the question. 

“What?” 

“Who was it? Who was it that you actually fell in love with?” Jet asks again. It takes Spike a few moments to answer, but when he does it’s with more uncertainty Jet’s ever heard him speak with.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I ever knew.” The thing was, Spike was almost certain he had forgotten how he felt about either of them. It all felt like such a distant memory. He no longer knew when that part of his life ended or began. He used to believe he had loved Julia. And he was almost certain he had never loved Vicious. Almost. And that was just it wasn’t it? There was always an almost. He almost knew how he felt. He almost knew who he loved. He almost had it all figured out. 

“Sex with Vicious was always rough.” 

“I wasn’t talking about sex.” 

“Let me finish. Sex with Vicious was always rough. He didn’t give a shit about anyone but himself. And sex with Julia was good. She was just so unsure.”

“Unsure? About what?” Jet asked. 

“About me. About my body. I don’t think she was comfortable with being with someone who had the same body as she did. She was scared of it. Or what it might mean.” 

“Why even tell me about the sex? It wasn’t what I was asking.” Jet eyes locked with dual toned irises and stared Spike down, waiting for an answer.

“Because, I don’t think who I loved matters anymore. Neither of them were what I needed.” Spike maintained eye contact. 

“And what is it that you need?” Jet moved in closer. 

“I… I’m scared that if I say it I might give too much of myself away. I’ve gotta keep some tucked away.” Spike could feel the other’s breath against his lips. 

“You don’t wanna give even a little of that mind to someone else?” Spike felt Jet’s lips move against his as he spoke.

“I don’t trust myself enough.” Just a little closer.

“Maybe it’s time to trust somebody else.” Jet pressed their lips together. Spike sighed into the contact and wrapped lanky arms around the others neck. Strong hands gripped his hips and Spike pulled away.

“Why should I?”

“I know you Spike.” Jet said before his lips latched onto Spikes neck.

“You think so, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Jet said between kisses. “Let me show you.” Jet hiked him up and pressed his back to the shower wall. Spikes legs instinctually wrapped around Jet’s hips as lips crashed back into his.

“I know how much you like to be manhandled.” Jet leaned back in again and a metal thumb pressed against his clit. Jet used the moment Spike gasped as an opportunity to sneak his tongue into the kiss. That thumb continued to press insistently against him, and Spike pulled away from Jets mouth as a moan ripped from his throat. 

“I know you usually prefer external stimulation, because internal usually hurts too much.” Spike heard the pop of a bottle cap and could feel a flesh finger probing at him next.  
“But, if I can get you relaxed enough, or on the right day, I know that you find a combination of the two particularly satisfying.” Jet slipped a lubed finger past his entrance, working it, knuckle by knuckle. Spike dropped his head to the shoulder in front of him and bucked into Jet’s motions, aching for more contact. 

“Easy Spike.” Jet whispered into his ear, and the sound that came from him was practically a whine.

“I know sometimes you like it a little rough,” Jet’s thumb pressed hard and fast against his clit, crooking his finger sharply, and Spike’s whole body tensed. “But other times you rather it be soft.” Jet’s ministrations became feather light, and that’s when the trembling started. Jet continued fingering him, starting to pick up a little speed, and Spike could feel his lower body clenching.

“Ah… Jet…” 

“Hmmm. I know that you’ll never say no to the addition of a vibrator. And don’t get me started on ow you get when I’ve got the time to get you plugged.” Jet pressed harder against him.

“Come on… Almost there Jet.” 

“I know you can be impatient, but that you secretly like when I take my time.” Even harder still. Jet added another finger and Spike lost the ability to speak. 

“I know when you want more and when you want me to back off.” Jet moved his thumb faster. Spike threw his head back against the wall, as his orgasm slammed against him, in waves, each one more intense than the next. Jet pressed his lips against the long expanse of neck.

“And I know how to make you come. Better,” kiss, “Than,” kiss, “Anyone,” kiss, “Else.” 

After a few moments, when Spike’s body finally stopped convulsing, he leaned back in, cupped Jet’s face in his trembling hands, and locked their lips again.

“Well you got a few things right.” He said when he pulled back, lips still close enough to touch. “But you never guessed the water might get cold.” 

“Huh… I guess I didn’t.” Jet chuckled and pressed back in. Spike found that he didn’t even care about the loss of his warm water. He didn’t need it.

This. Yeah… This is what he needed.


End file.
